Rantai Realita
by amariys
Summary: Dino Cavallone memutuskan untuk hidup dalam dunia kebohongan. Warnings: Angst, slight hetero, hopeful ending.


**Title:** Rantai Realita

**Author:** Amariys

**Fandom:** Katekyou Hitman Reborn

**Pairing:** Dino/Hibari

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Dino Cavallone memutuskan untuk hidup dalam dunia kebohongan.

**Disclaimer:** Karakter yang ada di cerita ini adalah milik Akira Amano. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk kesenangan pribadi dan tak ada keuntungan materi yang dihasilkan dari karya ini.

**Warnings:** Angst, slight hetero, hopeful ending.

* * *

**Rantai Realita**

"Aku akan menikah." Dino Cavallone, segera akan menginjak tahun ketiga puluh dari kehidupannya, berkata dalam suara yang tak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan. Mata hazel Dino tak bergerak dari sosok pria berambut hitam yang duduk di sampingnya, mengamati dengan lekat seluruh gerak tubuh pria itu saat ia mengumumkan berita ini.

Hibari Kyouya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun saat mendengar perkataan Dino. Pria berambut hitam itu masih memain-mainkan Hibird dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik, seolah ia bahkan tak mendengar perkataan Dino sama sekali. Walaupun demikian, di balik ketenangan yang ia perlihatkan, suatu perasaan asing mulai tumbuh di dalam diri Hibari. Suatu perasaan yang membuatnya ingin tertawa tidak percaya sekaligus memukul Dino hingga pria itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Seseorang yang tidak mengenal Hibari dengan baik mungkin akan melewatkan rahang Hibari yang mengeras untuk sepersekian detik ataupun mata gelap Hibari yang berkilat untuk sekejap—tanda-tanda kecil yang mengingkari ketenangan yang ia tunjukkan. Dino Cavallone tidak termasuk ke dalam golongan itu. Semua tanda-tanda kecil yang Hibari tunjukkan secara tak sadar tak luput dari mata Dino yang awas dan ia tahu, di balik sikap tidak peduli Hibari, pria Jepang itu telah mendengar pernyataan Dino dan tidak menyukai berita itu sedikit pun.

Pria bersurai pirang itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah kedua tangan berkulit zaitun yang beristirahat di pangkuannya. Ia menautkan jemarinya, membentuk suatu kepalan seperti saat ia sedang berdoa, dan menarik napas panjang.

"Aku tak bisa terus-terusan bermain-main, Kyouya. Usiaku terus memendek dan, walaupun aku sudah hidup jauh lebih lama dari yang kukira, aku harus mulai memikirkan mengenai penerus keluarga Cavallone," suara Dino terdengar sangat tenang dan terkontrol saat ia mencoba menjelaskan, seolah ia sudah berlatih sebelumnya hanya untuk hal ini. "dan hukum keluarga mafia sangatlah ketat. Penerus keluarga harus memiliki hubungan darah dengan Boss sebelumnya atau ia tak akan diakui oleh anggota yang lain. Jadi ..." untuk pertama kalinya, Dino seolah kehabisan kata-kata. Bahunya terangkat pelan dan bibirnya membentuk suatu senyuman getir. "Aku pasti akan mengirimkanmu undangan."

Keheningan menjawab usaha Dino untuk mencairkan suasana. Hibari bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Dino, walaupun jemarinya sudah tak lagi bergerak, hanya terhenti kaku di atas kepala Hibird yang bulat.

Dino menunggu. Ia tahu tak ada gunanya lagi mengatakan apapun kepada Hibari. Kata-kata tak pernah memiliki makna yang besar bagi seseorang yang lebih memilih untuk menghantamkan dua tonfa ke wajah seseorang sebagai hukuman tanpa memberikan peringatan terlebih dahulu.

Lagipula, Hibari tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Pria Jepang itu memiliki suatu cara tersendiri untuk memberitahukan isi hatinya kepada orang di sekitarnya tanpa satu patah kata pun. Kali ini pun Dino dapat merasakan dengan jelas penolakan dari tubuh Hibari. Seolah pria itu bahkan sudah tak menganggap Dino sebagai seorang manusia yang pantas menjadi lawan bicaranya. _Atau mungkin, _senyuman Dino berubah menjadi sedikit lebih tulus. _Aku sudah bukan lagi karnivora yang sejajar dengannya._

"Nama pengantin perempuanku Alisha. Kami akan menikah tiga hari lagi," Dino berdiri dari _futon_ Kyouya, sedikit meringis saat kedua kakinya sekejap terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum berkat darah yang segera mengalir deras setelah beberapa lama tertahan. "Aku akan tetap mengirimkan undangan kepadamu, Kyouya," _walaupun kau tak akan datang_ adalah kalimat yang dapat didengar oleh mereka berdua sejelas jika Dino menyuarakannya.

Dino tersenyum sedih saat ia memandang kekasihnya—ah, mantan kekasihnya kini—yang lebih muda itu. Suatu rasa sakit mencengkeram jantungnya dan Dino, sambil lalu, berpikir mungkin inilah rasanya patah hati.

Sebuah tangan berkulit zaitun terajahi oleh tato terulur, sekadar untuk menyentuh kepala Hibari untuk kali terakhir, namun dengan kasar tertepis oleh ciuman dari besi dingin. Tonfa kesayangan Hibari. Dino meringis, dengan segera menarik kembali tangannya yang sudah pasti akan lebam. Walaupun begitu, mata hazelnya tetap tertuju ke arah Hibari—karena kedua bola mata beriris hazel itu memang tak pernah dapat melepaskan diri dari sosok mengagumkan pemuda berambut hitam itu—dan akhirnya beradu dengan dua manik hitam pekat Hibari.

Kedua manik itu nyaris terlihat menyala akibat kebencian yang bahkan bisa Dino rasakan bagaikan sebuah pukulan langsung ke tubuhnya. Saat itu juga, kepingan terakhir yang menjaga hati Dino tetap utuh terjatuh dan hanya serpihan-serpihan tak berbentuk yang tertinggalkan.

"Aku tak menerima orang asing di rumahku. Keluar."

Suara Hibari tak lebih dari suatu bisikan sayup yang terbawa angin hingga mencapai telinga Dino, namun pria berambut pirang itu tetap meringis seolah Hibari telah meneriakkan kata-kata itu tepat di hadapannya. Dino menguatkan diri untuk memberikan senyuman ke arah Hibari sebelum mengangguk kecil. Ia akan menuruti seluruh permintaan Hibari setelah ini. Sayang Hibari tidak akan mau lagi berurusan dengannya. Lagipula, bagi Hibari Kyouya, _Dino_ telah mati.

Untuk sesaat, keraguan melintas di wajah Dino. Untuk sesaat, rantai besi yang menahan perasaannya terlepas, namun ekspresi itu menghilang sebelum siapapun dapat benar-benar mendeteksinya dan Dino kembali tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal kalau begitu, Hibari Kyouya. Kuharap hidupmu akan lebih tenang sekarang." Kalimat formal itu terasa aneh saat diucapkan kepada seseorang yang telah melewati berbagai intimasi bersama dengannya, namun Dino tahu bahwa sekarang mereka benar-benar hanyalah dua orang asing yang berada dalam dunia yang sama bagi Hibari.

Tanpa kata-kata, Dino berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Hibari. Kakinya terasa berat saat ia akan melangkah keluar dari kamar itu. Dino tahu, dengan melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu tersebut, berarti ia akan keluar dari kehidupan Hibari selamanya. Seluruh tubuh Dino berteriak agar ia berhenti. Berhenti dan segera berlari kembali ke arah Hibari untuk merengkuhnya dan meminta maaf atas semua perkataan—tidak, kebohongan—yang telah ia lontarkan, namun Dino tak dapat melakukan itu. Don Cavallone tak boleh terlihat ragu saat ia telah mengambil keputusan. Maka, dengan mengumpulkan kekuatan yang bahkan tak Dino ketahui berasal dari mana, pria berambut pirang itu akhirnya menjejakkan kaki di luar kamar Hibari Kyouya sebelum berjalan dalam langkah-langkah panjang menuju pintu keluar kediaman pria Jepang itu. Rantai yang mengontrol emosinya akan segera luruh dan ia tak mau Hibari atau siapa pun melihatnya saat itu terjadi.

Romario tidak berkata apa-apa saat Dino memerintahkannya untuk segera mengambil mobil dan, untuk itu, Dino bersyukur. Ia tak akan dapat menangani kalimat-kalimat penghiburan dari pria yang telah menua bersama dengannya itu. Bahkan sorot pengertian, kesedihan dan penyesalan yang dapat Dino lihat terpancar dari bola mata Romario saja sudah terasa menyesakkan.

Itu adalah kali terakhir Dino berbicara dengan Hibari.

Pengantin perempuan Dino adalah seorang gadis Itali yang sangat cantik. Berusia sekitar 27 – 28 tahun. Tidak terlalu muda untuk menjadi pendamping Don Cavallone. Gadis itu, Alisha Cavallone sekarang, mengenakan gaun pengantin tradisional berwarna putih dengan bordiran motif yang nampaknya dibuat dari benang emas. Rambutnya yang ikal dan pirang ditata menjadi kepangan Perancis yang rumit dan dihiasi oleh mahkota yang terbuat dari bunga lili putih. Tangannya menggenggam sebuket bunga yang sama dan pandangan matanya saat menatap Dino menunjukkan kekaguman serta kecintaan yang mendalam.

Hibari menatap foto-foto yang ada di hadapannya tanpa ekspresi. Foto-foto pernikahan Dino dua hari yang lalu itu dikirimkan kepadanya oleh Sawada Tsunayoshi. Entah apa yang Sawada ingin tunjukkan dengan mengirimkan benda-benda tak berguna ini.

Kedua alis Hibari bertaut. Ia tak membutuhkan foto-foto ini. Seharusnya Kusakabe segera membakarnya setelah menerimanya. Bahkan, seharusnya Kusakabe tidak menerima foto-foto ini sejak awal. Hibari berdecak kesal, memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya ia mengingatkan Kusakabe tugas apa saja yang harus ia lakukan sebagai tangan kanan Hibari. Untuk saat ini, biarlah ia sendiri yang membakar foto-foto ini nanti.

Mengangguk kecil pada dirinya sendiri, Hibari mengambil semua foto yang telah diberikan oleh Sawada Tsunayoshi. Setelah mengumpulkan semuanya, ia akan segera membakar foto-foto itu. Ia tak peduli kepada Cavallone dan Hibari jelas tak memiliki sedikit pun keinginan untuk mengenal Signora Cavallone yang baru.

Mata hitam Hibari menangkap gambar diri Dino di antara foto-foto yang ada di tangannya. Pria berambut pirang itu berdiri di belakang istrinya, kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang wanita itu. Dino terlihat sangat tampan dengan tuksedo putihnya yang dilengkapi dengan bordiran motif yang sama seperti pada gaun pengantin, dan rambut pirangnya yang tertata nampak telah dipermainkan oleh angin, membuatnya terlihat sedikit serampangan. Sebuah senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya saat ia dan Signora Cavallone menatap ke kamera. Suatu penggambaran yang nyaris sempurna dari seorang mempelai pria yang berbahagia, jika saja mata hazel itu tak begitu ekspresif.

Dino memang dapat menyembunyikan perasaannya dengan cukup baik, suatu tuntuntan yang harus dipenuhi saat kau memiliki posisi sebagai Kepala di keluarga mafia, namun seseorang yang bisa membacanya akan dapat mengetahui bahwa kedua manik hazel Dino tak pernah dapat sungguh-sungguh menutupi apa yang Dino rasakan. Hibari adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang beruntung yang memiliki kesempatan untuk memelajari Don Cavallone itu bertahun-tahun dan ia dengan mudah melihat bahwa yang tertangkap selamanya di dalam foto itu hanyalah kehampaan yang sungguh-sungguh terpancar dari dua manik indah itu.

Untuk sesaat dan secara tiba-tiba, dada Hibari terasa sakit. Rasa sakit itu menghilang dengan terlalu cepat, bahkan sebelum Hibari sendiri bisa menganalisa penyebabnya. Pria berambut hitam itu mengangkat bahunya pelan, secara figuratif mengabaikan rasa sakit yang seolah tak nyata itu, lalu kembali mengumpulkan foto-foto yang masih terserak di hadapannya.

Cavallone telah memutuskan pilihannya. Tentu saja ia lebih mengutamakan keluarga Cavallone-nya tercinta daripada seorang pemuda Jepang yang bahkan berposisi lebih rendah darinya. Suatu seringai satir terbentuk di wajah Hibari. Tentu saja. Lagipula, sudah berapa kali Cavallone mengatakan bahwa, di dunia ini, tak ada yang lebih ia cintai daripada keluarga _herbivore-_nya itu? Dari awal, Hibari memang tak pernah memiliki pemikiran bodoh seperti mengalahkan posisi keluarga Cavallone di hati sang _Cavallino Rampante_ itu.

Ia dan Cavallone sekarang hanyalah dua orang yang sama-sama berkutat di dunia mafia. Mungkin profesi akan menuntut mereka untuk bekerja sama, namun Hibari telah bersumpah untuk melakukan komunikasi seminim mungkin kepada Cavallone. Dengan reputasinya sebagai seseorang yang memang sedikit berkata-kata, Hibari rasa hal itu tak akan sulit untuk dilakukan.

Sekali lagi mata gelap Hibari menatap gambar diri Dino. Pria itu telah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri sekarang. Kehidupan yang ia pilih sendiri. Hibari bukan dan tak akan menjadi bagian dari keidupan Dino yang baru.

Dan memang lebih baik begitu. Lagipula, Hibari membenci kerumunan. Kesendirian jauh lebih baik untuknya.

Sejak saat itu, pertemuan dan percakapan antara Hibari dan Dino terbatas pada pertemuan-pertemuan yang dihadiri oleh, setidaknya, lima orang _capo famiglia_ lainnya untuk membicarakan masalah mafia yang satu atau yang lainnya. Mereka tak pernah bertatapan muka tanpa kehadiran para don lain, dan bukan karena Dino tak mencoba. Hibari nampaknya benar-benar kukuh dalam keputusannya untuk menganggap Dino sebagai orang asing.

Walaupun ia merasa sakit karenanya, namun Dino sudah menduga hal semacam ini yang akan terjadi. Tak mudah bagi seseorang untuk masuk ke kehidupan Hibari Kyouya dan, jika kau cukup beruntung untuk mencicipi kesempatan itu, memutuskan untuk keluar dari kehidupan pria berambut hitam itu setelahnya pastilah terasa seperti penghinaan terhadap harga diri Hibari.

Tak apa. Dino mengerti. Lagipula, sekarang ia pun memiliki tanggung jawab lain. Karena itulah, Dino dengan segera menepiskan rasa sakit di hatinya saat menjejakkan kaki kembali di mansion Cavallone. Ia akan memeluk dan mencium bibir lembut istrinya, Alisha, membisikkan ucapan terima kasih karena telah menunggunya, dan melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang suami yang memerhatikan istrinya di balik pintu kamar mereka yang tertutup sebelum beristirahat.

Dino menjalankan rutinitas itu setiap harinya. Tak pernah sekalipun ia menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada siapapun. Seulas senyum selalu terpatri di wajahnya, walaupun sedikit demi sedikit kepingan hatinya hancur setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Hibari dan hanya bisa memandang pemuda itu dari jauh. Dino telah menguatkan diri untuk menjalani keputusannya, tak ada penyesalan di dalam dirinya, walaupun rutinitasnya mungkin tak akan pernah berubah dan perlahan ia akan mati dari dalam.

Sampai satu waktu. Dino masih ingat hari itu ia terbangun karena kecupan yang panas di bibirnya. Alam bawah sadar Dino bereaksi bahkan sebelum pikirannya benar-benar terjaga, membalas ciuman itu dengan sama kuat, kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang hanya tertutupi oleh jubah mandi berbahan sutera. Jubah mandi yang terlihat seperti yukata di kala Dino membuka matanya yang masih diberatkan oleh kantuk.

Ciuman itu berlangsung untuk beberapa lama, sebelum akhirnya Alisha menarik diri. Mata biru Alisha berbinar dengan sangat cerah dan seulas senyuman lebar seolah akan merobek wajahnya menjadi dua. Dino tersenyum lembut. Ia tak bisa tidak terinfeksi oleh kegembiraan Alisha, walaupun rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk wanita di sisinya itu berbeda dengan rasa cinta yang seharusnya ia berikan.

"Salam pagi yang sangat manis. Apa yang membuat Ratuku tersayang begitu gembira di pagi ini, hm?" senyuman Dino merekah saat Alisha membalas pertanyaannya dengan sebuah tawa kecil. Rona merah yang memesona mewarnai kedua pipi wanita itu. Alisha memang seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Andai saja Dino masih memiliki hati yang tersisa untuk dibagi dengannya.

"Oh, Dino, aku baru saja mengetahui suatu hal yang sangat menggembirakan!" Tak kuasa menahan kegembiraan yang meluap-luap di dalam dirinya, Alisha mencium Dino sekali lagi. Ia benar-benar tak sabar untuk membagi kebahagiaan ini bersama suaminya.

Dino tertawa setelah membalas kecupan Alisha dengan lembut. "Hey, hey, kalau kau terus menyerangku, kapan aku dapat mengetahui berita baik yang kau punya, hm?" Don Cavallone itu bangkit ke posisi duduk dan memandang wanita di sisinya. Menunggu.

Alisha tersipu malu. Oh, betapa memalukan kelakuannya! Ia seharusnya dapat menahan diri lebih baik dari ini. Kemarahan Alisha pada dirinya sendiri terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang hangat mengelus pipinya. Bola mata birunya terangkat dan bertumbuk dengan mata hazel Dino yang lembut. Pria itu tahu Alisha sedang memarahi dirinya sendiri dan ingin ia menghentikannya. Seketika itu juga rasa cinta kepada Dino semakin membesar di hati Alisha.

"Aku hamil, Dino," Senyuman Alisha merekah saat kedua mata hazel Dino melebar mendengar berita itu. Sorot mata Dino menunjukkan keraguan untuk berharap dan Alisha dapat merasakan tatapan menyelidik untuk menemukan petunjuk yang meyakinkan Dino bahwa Alisha tidak sedang bercanda. "Aku serius. Aku sudah merasa tidak enak badan selama dua minggu terakhir dan aku sadar bahwa bulan lalu aku ... tidak mendapatkan periodeku. Kemudian, pagi ini, aku melakukan tes kehamilan dan hasilnya positif," rasa bahagia yang sama kembali membuncah di dalam diri Alisha, seolah membuatnya ingin menari bersama Dino seharian. "bukankah ini mengagumkan? Kita akan punya anak! Seorang penerus bagi keluarga Cavallone."

Sementara Alisha terdengar begitu bersemangat, otak Dino seolah membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama untuk memindai dan mencerna informasi yang diberikan oleh istrinya itu. Hamil? Mereka akan segera memiliki anak? Hal ini berarti Dino telah memenuhi kewajiban terakhirnya kepada keluarga Cavallone, memberikan penerus yang dapat menggantikannya saat ia tiada nanti. Emosi Dino serasa bercampur-aduk sekarang. Keterkejutan disusul oleh kebahagiaan yang tersamarkan oleh kesedihan. Sungguh, Dino tak bisa menentukan apakah berita ini merupakan berita yang baik atau tidak. Namun, melihat wajah Alisha yang sangat berseri, Dino memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan perasaannya sendiri dan memberikan respon yang Alisha harapkan.

Ia merengkuh istrinya itu. Erat. Kemudian bibir Dino menangkap bibir Alisha, memberikan suatu ciuman yang lembut namun menyeluruh. Kemudian, ia dengan lembut menidurkan wanita bermata biru cerah itu di atas tempat tidur mereka. Masih dengan sebuah senyuman, Dino merunduk, menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada wanita yang sudi menjadi ibu dari anaknya itu bukan dengan kata-kata, namun dengan tindakan.

Mereka berdua tak keluar dari kamar hingga waktunya makan siang.

Hibari cukup puas dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia berhasil memegang perkataannya untuk tidak berhubungan dengan _Bucking Horse_ itu lebih dari yang dibutuhkan. Percakapan di ruang pertemuan untuk membahas masalah mafia yang berhubungan dengan Fondation tak bisa terelakkan, namun setidaknya ia telah memastikan bahwa ia tak pernah berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Cavallone saat para don lain sudah meninggalkan ruangan—kecuali Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Ia sudah cukup puas untuk itu. Karena itulah, Hibari merasa semua usahanya itu sia-sia saat, setahun setelah Cavallone keluar dari kehidupannya, Sawada Tsunayoshi memanggilnya secara pribadi untuk memberitahukan bahwa Dino telah memiliki anak. Seorang anak perempuan. Bernama Alessa Cavallone.

Saat itu, Hibari tak mengerti mengapa ia tidak segera berdiri dan menghantamkan tonfa kesayangannya ke sisi wajah Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hibari tak bisa memahami mengapa ia hanya terduduk di sana, seolah terpaku, saat Sawada menunjukkan sebuah foto kepadanya. Foto Dino yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi berselimut merah muda. Bayi itu terlihat sangat kecil di tangan Dino dan senyuman di wajah Don Cavallone itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Bibir Hibari membentuk suatu seringai mengejek. Cavallone mungkin khawatir ia akan menjatuhkan bayi di gendongannya itu.

Mata gelap Hibari bergerak ke arah foto bayi yang ada di gendongan Cavallone dan napasnya tercekat. Bayi perempuan itu nyaris terlihat seperti miniatur dari Cavallone, walaupun kedua mata bayi itu masih berwarna keruh seperti mata bayi-bayi yang baru lahir pada umumnya. Rambut pirang yang terlihat bagaikan kapas memiliki tekstur ikal yang sama seperti Cavallone dan senyuman yang bayi itu—Alessa, namanya—tunjukkan membuat Hibari merasa seolah melihat sosok Cavallone saat bayi. Dengan jenis kelamin berbeda.

Sawada Tsunayoshi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Mata cokelatnya hanya memerhatikan Hibari saat pria berambut hitam itu menatap foto putri Dino untuk pertama kalinya. Sebuah senyuman getir hadir di wajah sang Don Vongola. Ia tak dapat membayangkan sakit yang Dino dan, walaupun ia tak menunjukkannya, Hibari rasakan. Tak dapat bersatu hanya karena jenis kelamin yang bahkan tak bisa mereka pilih. Sampai sekarang, Tsuna masih tak dapat membayangkan tidak memiliki Kyouko di sisinya. Mencoba untuk mengusir pikiran melankolisnya, Tsuna memecah kesunyian.

"Seminggu lagi Alessa akan dibaptis dan Dino-san ingin kau menjadi walinya, Hibari-san."

Hibari tidak menunjukkan respon apapun, namun intuisi Tsuna dapat menangkap campuran emosi yang hadir setelah perkataannya. Kemarahan bercampur dengan keheranan dan sedikit kekecewaan. Tsuna menunggu. Dengan sabar terdiam hingga Hibari mencapai suatu keputusan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hibari akhirnya mengangkat pandangannya hingga bola mata hitamnya bisa beradu dengan mata coklat Tsuna.

"... Kau memanggilku hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna menelan ludah. Sampai saat ini, Hibari masih dapat mengintimidasinya hanya dengan sebuah tatapan. Perlahan, Don Vongola itu mengangguk.

"Hn," Hibari tak berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Tsuna yang hanya bisa memandang sosok Hibari sambil tersenyum satir. Kemudian, pria itu tertawa kecil. Hibari telah membawa foto Dino dan Alessa. Mungkin pada akhirnya, walaupun mereka berdua tak bisa bersatu, namun mereka tetap akan saling mengisi kehidupan satu sama lain.

Dan, semoga, suatu hari nanti—atau mungkin di kehidupan yang lain—kedua orang itu akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mencicipi rasanya kebahagiaan membagi hidup bersama seseorang yang betul-betul mereka cintai.

Tersenyum tipis, tiba-tiba Tsuna terdorong untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tersimpan di laci meja. Menekan angka satu di _speed dial_-nya dan menunggu hingga nada sambung terputus. Senyuman di wajah Tsuna merekah saat suara lembut Kyouko terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Kyouko-chan, aku akan pulang cepat malam ini. Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama di restoran yang kau sukai itu, hm?"

-Fin-


End file.
